


Fragment 12 and 1: The Ruby Red Throne of Cyrod

by Kartaylir



Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Extra Treat, I AM CYRODIIL COME, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: It is a matter of much scholarly debate whether these fragments are more akin to what portions we have of the Remanada or if they should be categorized with other, more dubious texts such as the Shonni-Etta. Unfortunately, the precise details of their original discovery are long lost.~Lovillon Direnni
Relationships: Reman Cyrodiil/Original Minotaur Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Fragment 12 and 1: The Ruby Red Throne of Cyrod

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StopTalkingAtMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopTalkingAtMe/gifts).



—and so a minotaur came before the throne of Cyrod, clad in naught but a cloak decorated with the marks of the Magne-ge’s passage. And none among Reman’s guards could gainsay him.

And the manbull spoke of Al-Esh, mother of all his kin, and asked of what right Reman dared to claim her. 

The Emperor was young still, fell with the power his concubines fed back unto him. He stood, laughter readied on his face, and the Chim-el Adabal grew hot upon his brow. “You are no Breath-of-Kyne to speak such,” he said, and even his concubines stilled at these words. 

“If you speak true, then even my love shall not change you,” said the manbull. “And if false, I would have the name the Star-Knight granted torn from your frozen flesh.

Reman laughed and tossed his garments aside. Many of those gathered fainted before the perfection of his flesh, silently so lest they draw the ire of the snake-men.

Reman draped himself across his throne in waiting. 

And his hands crushed gold beneath them at the entrance of the manbull. Sed-Yenna forced the others to stillness and—

—then Reman grasped the two horns of the minotaur in his hands, and the emperor’s arts wrote the sigil of royalty untouched upon the floor. 

The cloak of the manbull split down the center, red as the gouge within his flesh. His body stumbled in halves.

Reman held the horns aloft, clothed in naught but blood. It ran rivulets down to drain his sigil into voids and pits of stone. His laughter stilled as the death mask spoke. 

“I am undone by love,” spoke the snapped jaw that had been more than horn and meat mere seconds ago. “And you are freed to the fate of all Aedra, creation-death-begetting.”

Shonni-Et ground her tongue into that bloodstained stone, and dyed her hair unto red in such efforts. 


End file.
